


Suit and Tie

by Taz_Eichel



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: James acts like a finicky child, Kissing, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz_Eichel/pseuds/Taz_Eichel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki had yet to persuade him to wear a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble. 
> 
> Please note that although I am using the names of real people, this story is by no means intended to represent them.

"Stop acting like a child!" Niki grunted, shoving the Brit's other arm into the sleeve of an off-white--and now terribly wrinkled--suit jacket before wrestling the buttons closed. He'd spent the last two hours threatening, beating, and bribing the other man into the formal attire, and still Hunt was plodding around in bare feet and pulling at the collar of his shirt like it was trying to strangle him. Niki had yet to persuade him to wear a tie.

            "Who's acting like a child? _You're_ the one dressing me up in this costume like we're playing a fancy tea party." James tried to reach for the bottle of scotch on the bedside table, but was intercepted by the super-attentive SuperRat. "Oh, cut it out. I'm _not_ going to wear that."

            Niki Lauda wasn't sure whether to strangle James with the tie he was holding or fall into hysterics--it was the first time he'd ever seen a grown man pout. The absurdity made him smile, which only earned him an even more childish imitation of his prominent front teeth from James.

            "It's a formal awards ceremony. You'd do well to look the part every now and then."

            "What part?" James shot Niki a wary look, certain that the Austrian was inching closer.

            "A gentleman maybe?" he joked, causing James to snort. Taking advantage of his rival's momentary amusement, Niki tossed the tie around James' neck, lassoing him with it like he was a wild horse rather than a tempestuous young man. He held the garment tightly, standing so close that their toes touched and Niki could feel the press of dinner jacket buttons on his stomach. "Or maybe somebody who wants to impress me?"

            James peered at Niki as if this were some sort of trap. "Don't tell me all this pomp matters to you. I've seen your wardrobe, Niki. It looks like your grandmother picked out your clothes."

            He decided to let that one slide, focusing instead on knotting the tie around Hunt's neck. The ensemble did nothing to transform James' attitude, but it did make him look incredibly attractive. It turned Niki on almost as much as the man's champagne-doused jumpsuit after a winning race. "Why don't I show you how much it matters when I drag you here after the ceremony." He tugged on the tie sharply.

            "Why don't you show me now?" James countered. The gleam in his eye put silver to shame.

            "Put on some socks and I might consider it."

            Niki pressed a kiss to James' lips that started off as teasingly chaste, wrapping his arms snugly around the man's neck and curling the blonde strands of hair in his fingertips before licking into James' mouth with a deftness that left the Brit dizzy. They kissed like they fought: each trying to gain the upper hand through sly tricks and quick passes. But eventually James caved, resigning all control and letting Niki lead. It came as a surprise when he found he'd been manoeuvred right to the door, and the little rat had pulled on his shoes and pushed James into the hall before he had a chance to protest.

            "We're going to be late," Niki chided. When had he managed to put on that black suit? James eyed the curve of Niki's ass in the pressed black trousers, deciding that he might not hate dressing up as much as he thought. He padded down the hallway after Niki, sock feet soft on the plush hotel carpet.


End file.
